


Presenting: Blood is the Life

by epsilonshawn



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonshawn/pseuds/epsilonshawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for Beth Fury and Mike Tinfoil's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/569575/chapters/1019842">Blood is the Life</a> novella, petite gallery style. With thanks to janiejanine for narrative guidance and complementary soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presenting: Blood is the Life

Music curated by janiejanine - [acquire it here](566033).

**Author's Note:**

> Produced for Dragon Age Big Bang, Wave One 2012.


End file.
